Dear darling, I love you
by sakurapetalxo
Summary: **Attention:Spoilers from manga Sakura and all of Konoha are recently recovering after Pain's attack, and when a handsome stranger strolls out of nowhere with rescuring the Hokage, how could you turn them down? Who knew this person could change her life
1. Prologue

**_Hey everyonee !  
I know I havn't been on in awhile and you're all like :O finish your other story first,  
but tehehehe im sorry a plot bunny just came on strolling by :D  
So this is the prologue and I have the first two chapters typed out, review and tell me if you think I should continue or not, and I do accept constructive critisism, no flames please._**

So sit back and enjoy :D

**Prologue**

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*

_The cold air sent a chill down my spine; I glanced along the clearing the shadow lurked everywhere. Why oh why had it come to this? The mere presence of the man who looked so much like the one I had learned to love again, betray me. I stooped my head down in silence, there was no use of arguing or fighting my way out of here, they had tortured me enough, draining my charka level to a weak point, my whole body ached and I winced from the corner they had thrown me to. I pricked my ears and began to eaves drop onto their conversation…_

_"I say we get rid of her, she knows too much."_

_"Well I say we keep her she should be some use to us now that we have Nagato out of the picture."_

_"What's your opinion Sasuke?"_

_"Hn"_

_"Of course."_

_"Well as leader of Akatsuki, I Uchiha Madara, condemn her to death, she knows too much."_

_"How shall we kill her?"_

_"Simple; Sasuke grab that knife and go solve the problem."_

_"Hn."_

_A lone figure made his way to the weaponry, he selected a fine katana and started making more and more of a progression towards me, I sighed inwardly, this was it, I was going to die by the hands of someone I had loved. Why had I been such a fool, I was probably missing Naruto and Hinata's wedding right now, why had I picked that mission all the way to Sound. No one probably even suspected I was missing. I looked up into his gleaming red eyes, hate and resentment welling up in side me._

_"Do it." I coughed out. And I waited silently for the blade to sink in._

* * *

_~*~*~*~*~*_

**Soo review please ! Your opinion counts :)**

**Shine Takaya over and out :D**


	2. The Return

**The Return**

**Heyy you guys!  
Shine Takaya here :D  
Thanks for all the reviews it was greatly appreciated, and heres a chapter for you guys :D**

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura stood up shaking from relief, Naruto was alive, and with his talent he had taken care of things, reviving Konoha's dead by Pain. She glanced over at Hinata's hunched figure; she had remained silent since she had come out of unconsciousness. My eyes wandered all Sakura saw around her was life and hope. With the people and shinobi and no deaths, there was some hope.

"How's she doing?" Shikamaru murmured pointing in Hinata's direction.

"She should be fine once she recovers from the shock." It was true; as soon as Naruto was back everything would fall slowly back into place. She wondered what had happened on that battle field, between the three of them; Naruto Pain and Hinata.

The green eyed medic nin sighed and began making my way to more wounded. When my eyes caught a figure in the distance, a Hunched figure. Alarm immediately went up what if this was Akatsuki? Her heart began to pound even faster, but it was quickly relieved by the look of his torn close from traveling, even if he was an enemy he wouldn't last long being tired. He seemed to be carrying someone on his back as well. She squinted and immediately recognized those blonde pig tails, Tsunade!  
_But I'd thought she'd returned back to the village after Naruto had arrived? _She immediately sprinted up to the newcomer and took out her shiruken.

"What's your business here? I don't recognize you as one of our villagers?"

Surprise struck her when the young man took off his hat that had been covering his face and spoke.

"Relax, I found her in the midst of being ambushed, she said something about reaching someone before I came in and fought off her ambushers, but soon after she lay unconscious." Sakura froze, those eyes looked so familiar but at the same time so different, the voice had the same laid back tone of the traitorous ninja she had once called friend, yet, this couldn't be Sasuke, for starters he was an adult and taller, plus his hair was chopped off into a short scruffy cut, but something about him, Sakura didn't trust. His story didn't sound right, Tsunade had never failed in a fight before even if it was an ambush, she would have still beaten the living shit out of them. For now the medic decided she couldn't trust this stranger until Tsunade woke up and told them the actual story.

She cocked an eyebrow before continuing "Put her down, and put your hands in the air." He obeyed and she immediately tied his arms together. Lifting up Tsunade in one arm and dragged him by the rope she had tied him with in the other. Sakura was quickly met up with some Konoha ninjas all glancing threateningly at the new comer.

"He says he saved Tsunade-"

"How do we know he's telling the truth?!" the first one queried.

"I wasn't finished."

"Oh."

"I was going to say that we'll wait for Tsunade to wake up and tell us what happened then we can confirm if he's lying to us or not."

"Sounds good, but for now he's a prisoner."

She nodded her head and passed the rope with the prisoner over to the ninja.

"I didn't even catch your name! I'm Naku." The stranger called to me.

The medic glanced back "I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno, Remember that." And stalked off.

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura woke up early the next morning ready to set out on patrol, Naruto had returned to the village the previous night and had already begun to spread the news of the conversation with Nagato, the true Akatsuki leader. He had even given Hinata a bouquet of papered flowers before kissing her. She smiled to herself, if only her life had turned out that way.

She got dressed slowly and glanced in the mirror, she had changed since the last time she had spoken to Sasuke face to face, her hair was longer, her face not as girlish anymore but still with a bit of innocence. She had grown stronger and did no fear anything. She sighed, but when would that be ever be enough for the almighty chicken haired bastard? Not a chance.

She lept out of her windows and began scouting her way towards the hospital tent. There weren't many serious injuries or grief thanks to the revival of the dead, but she still wanted to check on Tsunade. She met up with Shizune half way there; she still couldn't get over the feeling of when she'd seen her dead, sprawled on the ground motionless. She shuddered at the thought.

"Can you go scout the land with the ANBU today? I've pretty much got the hospital covered."

Sakura felt a bit hurt for being sent away but at the same time honored to scout alongside the ANBU, she was taking her exams this year after all. "Sure Shizune."

The petite woman smiled "Thank you and I'll let you know when Tsunade wakes up."

Sakura nodded thanks and started making her way towards the trees where the ANBU were meeting up, since there was hardly anything left of the Camp now. A dog masked ANBU greeted her.

"You'll be assigned north."

"Okay..?" _That basically means we don't want you here get lost doesn't it?_

She shrugged off the thought, it didn't really matter what direction you got assigned, its as long as you protected your village and completed your mission. She began making her way through the grassy thickets when she came to a gorge, suddenly a kunai barely missed her shoulder, she looked up to see if she could see her attacker, a dark shadow stood not less than 2 meters away from her.

When he came in to the light she gasped.

"You bastard!!!" she charged at him.

He'd get pain for what he did to her, for what he sent her through, even though it was hard to believe that she had once loved this pathetic excuse for a man, she was loyal to Konoha and this traitor was going down.

It was no other than Sasuke Uchiha. Go figure.

~*~*~*~*~

**So how you like it? Is it going good so far?  
Tell me what you think  
Review please!!!**

~Shine Takaya


End file.
